1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box for keeping things and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible storage box which is comprised of a plurality of folding collapsible box units connected in a line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various folding collapsible storage containers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. There is known a storage container made of soft fabric and supported in shape with a support frame, which is comprised of horizontal bottom rods, horizontal top rods, and vertical rods spaced between the horizontal bottom rods and the horizontal top rods at the four corners. Further, the peripheral side panels of the storage container each have a crossed folding line through which the storage container can easily be folded up and set into a flat manner. This folding collapsible storage container has a complicated structure. It is also not easy to set the folding collapsible storage container between the operative status and the collapsed status. Besides, the rod members do not support the peripheral side panels of the storage container in a stretched manner, i.e. the fabric peripheral side panels of the storage container are constantly disposed is a loosed status. In case the storage container is equipped with a handle or handles, the handle(s) may hinder the folding of the storage container. Further, this structure of storage container has only a limited space for keeping things.
There is known another structure of folding collapsible storage container, which is comprised of two box units. Each box unit is comprised of a folding collapsible rectangular box body made of soft fabric, a hard bottom board attached to the bottom panel of the box body, and four rod members respectively fastened to the four corners of the box body in vertical. Further, the two box units use two common rod members. This design of folding collapsible storage container still has drawbacks. One drawback of this design of folding collapsible storage container is that the rod members cannot support the soft upright peripheral panels of the folding collapsible rectangular box body in a stretched smooth status. Another drawback of this design of folding collapsible storage container is its complicated collapsing procedure. When collapsing the folding collapsible storage container, the user must take out the hard bottom boards. Because the hard bottom boards are not fastened to the respective box body, they may be forced out of place when folding the folding collapsible storage container.